cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Morgana Storm
Morgana Storm (born Morgana Darkrose) is a Human Jedi from Naboo. At 21 years of age, she's already a veteran of the Clone Wars, having been one of the few surviving Jedi on Geonosis during the start of the war. Her Master was not so lucky and died during the assault of the Geonosian Execution Arena and the daring rescue of Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, his padawan Anakin Skywalker, and Senator Amidala of Naboo. Now Storm is alone once more, and fighting to stay on the right side of the Force. Early Life (42 BBY - 23 BBY) 'Becoming a Jedi' Storm was born on Naboo, in the small village of Dee'ja Peek, up in the Gallo Mountains. Her parents - Sarria and Alester Darkrose - were very proud of their daughter, as she was their first child. When Jedi scouts saw Storm playing with a few of her friends, they recognized her potential and approached her parents. Sarria was reluctant to let her little girl go, but Alester saw the gift their daughter had been given and eventually talked his wife into letting their 'princess' go with the scouts. Storm was 2 when she took up her life as a Jedi, and has never looked back since. She even changed her name from Darkrose to Storm, effectively severing all ties to her past. 'Meeting Master Chase' Storm was just eight years old when Ashton Chase came into her life. She had been standing towards the back of the class when he'd come to the Temple on Coruscant, having finally decided that the time was right for him to take on a padawan learner, but she’d stood out like a beacon of purity and had captured his full and undivided attention. Being only twenty at the time, and a recent graduate from the ranks of padawan himself, he’d had less than a year to discover the life of a Jedi Knight, before he’d decided that going solo was lonely, and went against everything he’d ever known. He missed having a constant companion by his side almost every waking hour of the day – someone to talk to and share thoughts and memories with. So, having discussed the situation with Master Yoda during one of his lonelier moments, both had agreed that it was time for him to take a padawan, and Master Yoda had directed him in the direction of four possible padawans, who had recently passed their initiation tests, and were now no longer younglings. The first three that Ashton met with had completely failed to impress him – all of them eager young boys who had been desperate to prove they had what it takes to become fully fledged Jedi. A little TOO eager, Ashton had decided when he’d met with each of them. They’d reminded him too much of himself at their age, and remembering how much of a handful he’d been for his poor master, he decided this was not a path that he himself wanted to go down. But then, along came Torani – eight years old, with exceptional evaluations from everyone who had trained her, plus top scores in the initiation test (she’d aced the test, passing with flying colours). Ashton had known, even before he’d heard all the commendations about this bright young pupil that she was the one he wanted to take as his protégée. She was, for want of a better word, his ideal companion, and she has never made him regret his decision, even for a single second, ever since. He silently thanked the Force every day that he’d been gifted with such a perfect student – and that she’d also accepted him willingly as her Master, when she could so easily have turned him down in favour of someone wiser, with more experience. After all, even now, he was still learning, just as much as she was. But that was one of the things that kept her by his side, or so she’d told him once when he’d questioned her motives for agreeing to become his pupil. It was great to explore the Galaxy and play the hero, she’d informed him at the time, but it was even better when you had a friend to share the experience with. And he found he couldn’t disagree with that – this being the exact thought that had driven him to seek out a padawan in the first place. To share the wonders of the universe with. 'Trouble on Felucia' Master and Apprentice were assigned a seemingly routine mission on Felucia - tracking down a known associate of Viceroy Nute Gunray and the Trade Federation. However, just an hour after landing on the jungle planet, disaster struck when they came across a pair of Bull Rancors fighting for dominance over the territory and its resident females. Storm wanted to try and sneak round the edge of the clearing where the rancors were currently battering and tearing each other to pieces. She was certain that the two animals would be so focussed on each other that they wouldn't even notice the Jedi. Chase wasn't convinced, and wanted to waste valuable time doubling back and circling around, away from the creatures. To prove her point, Storm disobeyed Chase's instruction and crept out into the clearing, keeping firmly to it's outskirts. She almost made it, so Chase decided to follow her lead, when the smaller of the two bulls was thrown across the clearing by his larger opponent. It slammed into Storm, throwing her against a huge boulder, in turn, and crushing her. There was not a single bone in her body that did not fracture or snap cleanly in two under the impact, and she was VERY lucky not to be killed outright. Chase, a master of healing, ran to her aid, but was not able to heal her wounds completely, before he was charged by the larger bull, who had been aiming for the smaller one that lay not three feet from the Jedi. Crushed under it's sheer body weight, Chase remained conscious enough to see the local Felucians hurry to their aid before he passed out, holding his padawan's hand tightly and feeling her life force very faintly, even as his own ebbed away. 'Recovery on Naboo' Storm woke in the medical facility back at the Coruscant Temple with a pounding head and aches and pains all over her body, but nothing more. With Master Chase's healing skills, the combined efforts of the healers in the medical facility, plus a week of heavy resting, she was now back to 75% health (so one of the medical droids informed her). Chase wasn't faring quite so well, and was being sent to a quiet, peaceful location for plenty or rest and recuperation. Storm refused to leave his side to continue her training elsewhere during his recuperation, insisting that she could learn a lot more by remaining with him, than if she returned to the Temple. He’d been glad of the company, and hadn’t pushed for her to leave. After offering her the chance of escape just the once, which she’d firmly, but also respectfully turned down, he’d never bothered to ask her again, and she’d never complained, either. In fact, she seemed to be thoroughly enjoying her time on their designated planet - Naboo - though considering this was her home planet, it was hardly surprising. Taking advantage of the beautiful weather and scenery each day, she had fallen into a natural routine that continually improved both her physical skills and her mental ones, without ever pushing herself too hard or overdoing it. 'Murder on Naboo and Meeting Padme' 'Jedi Trials' 'Geonosis' 'Playing With Fire' Personality Storm was never a bad child, but she wasn't exactly the perfect student either, and often got herself into trouble through her lack of the ability to keep her mouth closed and not speak her mind all the time. She was one of those children who, if they didn't like you, they made sure you knew about it. Since becoming a student of the placid, laid back Ashton Chase, however, she's slowly morphed more and more each day into a beautiful (and much better mannered) young woman, and is now showing less and less of the impish young girl who had so often caused Master Yoda and her other Jedi tutors so much grief over the years. Despite her fierce temper, which she sometimes struggles to contain, and her stubborn determination when she is sure that she is right, she also has a quiet gentleness that could only have come from her equally kind and loving mother - although Storm does not know this, as she does not remember anything of her very short life before becoming a Jedi. She cannot even put a face or names to either of her parents now. They are merely ghosts of her past - but whoever they were, they at least raised her well in the few short years that she had been with them. Trivia Coming Soon Behind the Scenes Coming Soon